yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Explosion FTK
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' A Magical Explosion FTK Deck, as the name suggests, is a Deck that revolves around the Burn effect of "Magical Explosion". After this card was Limited, the Deck's power died or was severely lowered. The deck saw a resurgence after the release of Chicken Game, but faded again after that was Forbidden in the TCG and Life Equalizer was forbidden in the OCG. Suggested cards Monster Cards * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie (used to Synchro Summon Tempest Magician) * Royal Magical Library * Summoner Monk * Thunder Dragon Spell Cards * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Toon Table of Contents * Foolish Burial * Wonder Wand * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * Dark World Dealings * Upstart Goblin * Spell Absorption (used With Ancient Leaf) * Ancient Leaf (used With Spell Absorption) Trap Cards * Magical Explosion Extra Deck * Tempest Magician (see below for "Tempest Explosion") How it works You simply draw through your Deck, while dumping Spells into your Graveyard until there are 20 or more Spells there. Afterwards, you set your "Magical Explosions". As soon as the opponent's turn comes, you activate the "Magical Explosions". "Cyber Valley" is used to recover "Magical Explosion" in case it is sent to the Graveyard, while "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" and "Dimension Fusion" are used together to gather enough Tributes to Special Summon "Destiny HERO - Dogma" in case the second Magical Explosion cannot be salvaged. More recent versions also use Tuningware in combo with Machine Duplication in order to Summon Synchro Monsters and draw more and more cards. With De-Synchro and Card of Safe Return the last combination can provide up to ten cards. There is also another way you can do this, by setting "Morphing Jar #2" face-down, but you have to let it survive your next turn. Then flip it to activate its effect. This will return "Morphing Jar #2" to the Deck to find a new monster. Since most Magical Explosion Decks have few monsters, it will send many Spell Cards to the Graveyard. Don't worry about "Magical Explosion" hitting the Graveyard, because "Cyber Valley" and "Mask of Darkness" will return it to your hand or the top of your Deck if this happens. Pros and cons Pros * Allegedly high success rate. * Very cheap to make. * Easy to learn how to use the Deck. Cons * While this Deck is powerful in a Duel, it can fail in a Match when Magical Explosion is stopped by Quick-Play Spell Cards such as Ring of Defense and Spell of Pain. Furthermore, if the opponent goes first, he has enough time to Set various measures to counter Magical Explosion. This Deck is part of the meta in Japan, and Duelists are starting to get used to dealing with this Deck type. **However, this can help being avoided by side-Decking into other Decks, such as Diamond Dude Turbo. Alternative version It is possible to build this Deck without the monster selection above in the Traditional Format with Royal Magical Library as a draw engine. Simply use things such as Cyber Dragon/Gilasaurus + Monster Gate or Reasoning to Summon at least two and play as many draw Spells as possible along with some decent burn Spells (Tremendous Fire and Meteor of Destruction). In this form, if you empty enough monsters from your Deck, a monster funnel Spell will put your Deck in the Graveyard and make good fuel for two Magical Explosions. The only problem with this Deck is it is very easy to get into a situation where you can no longer draw enough cards to fuel a win. Kuraz explosion This quite uncommon Deck variant is built around the abuse of "Kuraz the Light Monarch", which is used to draw your entire Deck and give to the opponent an impressive amount of Direct Damage thanks to "Magical Explosion". The Deck is almost built in the OCG, due to "Hidden Armory" and due to the recent banning for the Advanced Format in the TCG, that make this Deck only playable in the Traditional Format. The Deck uses two or three copies each of "Kuraz the Light Monarch" and "Cyber Valley", that provide the useful cards for the combo. "Hidden Armory" is used to search "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation", "Premature Burial" and "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" (the last one almost used only to boost "Spell Reproduction", "Magical Stone Excavation", "Hand Destruction" and "Card Destruction"). "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" is a good card, because it is a Warrior-Type monster (so that it can be banished via Phoenix Blade) and because it provides drawing via "Premature Burial" or "Monster Reborn". This Deck also uses a Destiny HERO drawing engine, involving "Elemental HERO Stratos", "Destiny HERO - Dogma" or "Destiny HERO - Plasma", "Trade-In" and "Destiny Draw" (less common is "Allure of Darkness"). Dogma is also used to halve opponent's Life Points in order to use "Magical Explosion" and win the game. The Deck also abuses the combo "Dark Magician of Chaos"/"Dimension Fusion". Keys for this Deck are also "Reasoning" and "Monster Gate", which fill the Graveyard with the Spell cards needed in order to use the effect of "Magical Explosion". Since in the TCG this Deck can be used only in the Traditional Format, good choices are also "Pot of Greed", "Graceful Charity" and "Painful Choice". "Giant Trunade" is a good card, because it eliminates opposing Spell and Trap cards and because it can be used to retrieve both "Premature Burial" and "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation". Sometimes one or two copies of "Foolish Burial" are also used. Uncommon choices are "Spell Economics" and "Machine Duplication". "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude" could also be put in the Deck, even if it slows the combo very much (sometimes giving your opponent enough time to set "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe", and other cards denying the effect of your monsters and Spells). The Deck is weak against many cards. "Royal Decree" and "Jinzo" can negate the effect or prevent the activation of "Magical Explosion", and both "Banisher of the Radiance" and "Macro Cosmos" make "Magical Explosion" virtually useless. It is still possible to win without the Explosion (since the Deck is able to Summon a bunch of monsters in a very short time), but those cards can make the Deck very vulnerable. "Skill Drain" negates the effects of all monsters in play, making this Deck simply not work at all, and the same applies for "Royal Oppression". "Prohibition" is also difficult to face off, since it can be used against the Summoning of Kuraz, thus slowing the Deck very much. "Imperial Order" simply kills the Deck. It is important when using this Deck to go as fast as possible and to be very attentive to the order in which the various cards are played. Junk Blade variant Another lesser-known version of this Deck centers around Lightsworn Monsters and the drawing power offered by "Charge of the Light Brigade" and "Solar Recharge"; those, along with "Hidden Armory", are also used to send as many Spells as possible from the Deck to the Graveyard. No more than seven/eight Lightsworn Monsters are used, along with three copies each of "Kuraz the Light Monarch", "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" and "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation"—the last one substitutes "Premature Burial" and allows to draw additional cards by Special Summoning Kuraz multiple times while it is removed from the game by the effect of "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade". "Junk Collector" (which isn't yet available for the TCG) allows a player to eventually re-use "Magical Explosion" or "Return from the Different Dimension" (even without the needing of Setting them before use). Tempest Explosion This Deck relies on both "Magical Explosion" and "Tempest Magician's" effect to inflict major Burn damage to your opponent on your very first turn. The main idea is sending Spell Cards quickly to the Graveyard and discarding cards from your hand for "Tempest Magician's" effect to gain Spell Counters so that you may activate both "Tempest Magician's" effect and "Magical Explosion" to burn the opponent. This Deck consists of drawing without end with "Destiny Draw", "Allure of Darkness", as well as "Trade-In". "Royal Magical Library" works as a huge "Draw Engine" for this Deck. "Reasoning" and "Monster Gate" might work as staples to self-mill your Deck out of Spells while trying to Special Summon a monster from your Deck. You cannot normally activate "Magical Explosion" during the same turn you activate "Tempest Magician's" effect, since it's a Trap and must be set first; use "Makyura the Destructor" to solve this. Alternately, use "Magical Citadel of Endymion" to fuel Tempest's Spell Counters, thus severely boosting the Burn damage of this FTK, together with Magical Explosion. In case you can't pull off the FTK successfully, you can use Burn Spell Cards like "Ookazi" or "Final Flame" while you control "Magical Exemplar" to generate Spell Counters (2 Spell Counters for each Spell Card activated), inflict damage, and fill your Graveyard with Spell Cards at the same time (for Magical Explosion). Inflicting more damage means you'll need less Spell Counters for Tempest Magician to use. Chicken Game Life Equalizer This variant relies on the Field Spell Chicken Game. Combined with Terraforming and Pseudo Space, you can easily draw through the deck while giving counters to Royal Magical Library. Furthermore, Chicken Game's effect allows you to deplete your LP, letting you reach the threshold required for Life Equalizer, which lets you kill the opponent with a single Explosion with a mere 15 Spells in the grave. Upstart Goblin and Soul Charge help meet the LP restriction. Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite and Magical Stone Excavation can reuse Chicken Game. The "Monarch Explosion FTK" variant uses Tenacity of the Monarchs, Pantheism of the Monarchs and Monarch monsters for more draw power. This deck is dead in all regions as of the Forbidding of Chicken Game in the TCG and Life Equalizer in the OCG. Category:Deck Type